Rain with Latte
by 15Death
Summary: Aku layaknya hujan. Menangis tanpa henti, menebar dingin yang menusuk hingga tulang. Sedang kau layaknya latte. Kau datang dengan aroma hangat. Begitulah dia, sosok latte yang selalu menghangatkan hariku -selamanya./ Mind to RnR, please?/ BTS fanfiction/ (Vkook/Taekook)/ warn: BL (BoyxBoy)


RAIN WITH LATTE©15DEATH

WARNING: OOC, AU, MISS TYPO, EYD AMBURADUL, IDE PASARAN, MUDAH KETEBAK, ALUR TERLALU BURU-BURU, CAMPUR ADUK KAYA GADO-GADO :v

BTS MILIK BANG PD :v DAN MEREKA SEMUA MILIK TUHAN. SAYA HANYALAH SEORANG FANS YANG MEMINJAM NAMA.

CERITA INI HANYA FIKSI BELAKA DAN MURNI DARI PIKIRAN SAYA. JIKA ADA KESAMAAN CERITA, KEJADIAN, ATAU APAPUN ITU. ITU ADALAH HAL YANG TIDAK DISENGAJA.

NOTE: KALIMAT YANG DIKETIK DENGAN HURUF ITALIC ADALAH DIALOG DARI JEON JUNGKOOK. KUHARAP TIDAK MEMBUAT KALIAN BINGUNG SAAT MEMBACANYA.

AKHIR KATA, HAPPY READING MINNA! FLAME IS NOT ACCEPTANCE. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, SO PLEASE CLICK CLOSE BUTTON. SO SIMPLE SO EASY :v

* * *

Aku selalu menyukai _mocca latte_ seperti halnya dirimu. Aku selalu menikmati potongan _dark chocolate_ yang larut di dalamnya, begitu manis namun pahit secara bersamaan.

Tidakkah ini terasa familiar dengan hubungan kita?

Aku mencintaimu seperti kau mencintaiku. Tidak ada yang salah dalam hal ini. Aku layaknya hujan. Menangis tanpa henti, menebar dingin yang menusuk hingga tulang. Sedang kau layaknya _latte_. Kau datang dengan aroma hangat. Memelukku erat tatkala hidup membunuh gairah. Kau berkisah hal sederhana yang sanggup melelehkan bongkahan es di dalam hatiku. Tanpa melupakan rasa _chocolate_ yang tertinggal begitu pahit, seperti dirimu yang selalu melakukan hal nekat hingga membuatku bungkam berhias haru. Memeras mata hingga mengering.

Dan, di saat itu lah kau akan menarik tanganku, menenggelamkan tubuhku ke dalam lengan posesifmu. Merapalkan untaian kata bak penyihir, semacam sugesti yang mengikatku agar terus tunduk. Di saat seperti itulah kita akan berakhir di bawah naungan penduduk malam; sebagai pengiring petualangan kecilmu, dengan jemarimu yang bergerak layaknya _scanner_ di atasku. Merekam tiap jengkal rasa yang menggetarkan hati hingga otak. Bahkan setiap celah dari inci tubuhmu selalu bisa memabukkanku. Meneriakkan namamu bak pelolong malam sebagai pemuas bibirku. Yah, kau ibarat kafein dan aku adalah pecandumu.

Ingatkah kau? Ketika sang dewi menyinari sebagian bumi dengan cahayanya. Memberi kebebasan tanpa rasa teror. Langitlah yang menjadi saksi bisu hubungan terlarang ini. Kau mendorong bahuku lembut. Membuat punggung kokohku menuruti keinginanmu. Kita pun berbaring bersama. Beralaskan rumput ditemani semilir angin yang dengan berani mengusik anakan suraimu. Tidak lupa pada orkestra yang diperdengarkan serangga malam kepada kita berdua.

Kau sapukan kurva di atas bibirmu yang merekah tatkala kedua manik kita bersirobok. Mengaduk habis isi perutku yang terasa dihinggapi ribuan kupu-kupu. Suara sedalam palungmu mengintrupsi, membuat jantungku berlompatan di dalam rusuk ketika dengan nada seduktif kau lafalkan namaku. Terdengar indah seakan nama ini ditakdirkan hanya untuk kau sebut.

Bintang - bintang terlukis di dalam kornea ketika kau palingkan parasmu menghadap cakrawala. Kau mulai bercerita tentang hidupmu-hidup kita. Tangan - tanganmu berlarian di atas angin. Mencoba mengekspresikan serentetan kata dengan semangat. Saat seperti itu, aku akan memandangimu lekat. Mengagumimu dalam kekikukkan. Seakan tahu, kau pun menoleh dan menangkap basah diriku yang asik berfantasi. Debaran yang bekerja anomali pun mulai mengusik. Darahku seakan naik memenuhi permukaan wajah yang merona hingga telinga. Di saat itulah kau akan memanggilku dengan sebutan manis, sedang aku memberimu pukulan.

Setiap detik yang kuhabiskan bersamamu sekarang terasa bagai fatamorgana. Hal yang bersifat khayal dan terasa tidak mungkin untuk tercapai.

Tahu kah kau? Aku begitu bahagia-terlalu bahagia- hingga melupakan kedua mataku yang mulai memanas. Butiran _liquid_ berlomba membentuk aliran sungai. Sesuatu terasa menusuk tepat di dada. Detakan yang semula teratur kini berlomba menyaingi detakan jarum jam. Kurengkuh tubuhmu, menyembunyikan bulir mata yang pecah membasahi pelupuk. Aku bahagia, ketika tanpa ragu kau menerimaku untuk berada disisimu- meskipun aku seorang _namja_. Bukankah aku terlalu egois? Yang telah berani mengharapkanmu untuk mencintaiku seperti diriku yang mencintaimu setulus hati.

Tidak normal.

Tidak waras.

Yah, aku memang gila. Terlalu gila untuk mengharapkanmu.

Kini detik bergilir menjadi menit, terus berputar menuju esok. Rasa ini bertambah menyesakkan. Kata rindu terucap seiring dengan napas yang berhembus pendek. Aku masih menunggumu. Karena aku tahu kau akan menemuiku.

Walau bibir ini tidak lagi dapat merapalkan namamu, setidaknya dengan mata ini aku bisa menyampaikan semuanya. Jika memang mata ini tidak lagi sanggup menangkap sosokmu, biarkan air mata yang deskripsikan rinduku. Meski napasku kan menjadi yang terakhir, maka biarkan detak jantungku yang akan menemanimu di ujung waktuku nantinya. Agar kau bisa merasakan bagaimana aku mencintaimu begitu gila. Aku bersumpah, tidak ada hariku tanpa sosokmu yang tergambar dalam kepalaku.

Aku tahu aku hina. Aku telah menghancurkanmu. Menghempaskan tubuhmu hingga hancur tak bersisa. Namun yang perlu kau ingat adalah aku melakukan semua hal ini semata – mata karena aku sangat mencintaimu.

Duniaku terhenti, berbanding terbalik dengan waktu. Aku terjebak bersama pikiranku. Aku tahu, aku sudah mencapai batasnya.

Keheningan yang sempat menggantung kini hancur karena suara pintu yang bergeser terlalu kasar, bergema menggetarkan udara.

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Suaranya keluar terburu bersama napas yang tersengal hebat. Wajahmu bersinar di bawah lampu kamar. Surai yang bertengger di atas kening terlihat basah. Matamu menyala merah. Bulir sebesar biji jagung mengalir tanpa permisi melewati rahang tegasmu. Seketika rasa sakit menusuk hatiku. Kau berjalan ling - lung, sebelah kakimu terantuk kaki yang lainnya. Suara debuman pun terdengar berikutnya. Tidak peduli lagi dengan penampilan berantakanmu; dasi yang sedikit melonggar, membiarkan kerah bajunya turun hingga menampilkan tulang selangka yang mengintip akibat kancing teratas yang lepas tanpa pamit, kemeja putihmu yang basah akibat keringat, lengan baju yang kau gulung tanpa pola menampilkan otot -otot lengan yang kekar, salah satu ujung kemeja yang keluar dari celana hitammu. Satu kata, kacau.

Aku tahu tubuhmu kini bergetar, bahkan untuk berdiri pun tak sanggup. Tanganmu meraih-raih udara. Seakan dengan itu kau bisa mempertahankan jiwaku yang hampir menghilang. Suara serakmu kembali memamanggil namaku. Bahkan di saat-saat seperti ini kau sanggup membuatku panas -hanya dengan penampilan berantakanmu. Aku hanya sanggup tersenyum pahit. Aku memang sudah tidak waras, karena terperangkap dalam obsesi bernama dirimu.

'Piiiiiiiiip'

Suara piip tiba – tiba mengintrupsi.

Saat itulah kau benar - benar kehilangan sosokku. Kau mendongakkan kepalamu. Manikmu melebar hingga mencapai maksimum. Matamu kembali memerah. Bulir itu pecah melemah mengikuti gravitasi. Memeras mata tanpa ampun.

Derap langkah sepatu memenuhi lorong. Beberapa pria berjas putih mulai memenuhi ruangan. Suster mencoba menenangkan dirimu yang berteriak kesetanan.

"Jeon Jungkook, waktu kematian 19.36, Senin, 10 Agustus 2015."

Bukankah aku sangat egois? Aku sangat egois karena terlalu menginginkanmu, menginginkan dirimu hanya untukku. Dan lihat apa yang kulakukan kepadamu. Aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja di saat kau berjanji untuk mengikrarkan janji suci kita?

Para pekerja medis mulai berjalan menjauh. Memberikan ruangan untuk kita berdua. Aku tahu tubuhmu mulai mati rasa. Dengan sigap kau mulai menjangkau ranjang yang kutempati. Memandangi wajahku yang memucat.

Tidak ada lagi gigi kelinci yang akan tersenyum, tidak ada lagi mata yang selalu berbinar terang saat menatapmu penuh kekaguman. Batinmu dengan penuh rasa sakit.

Kini mataku terpejam, mengunci semuanya di dalam tubuh yang mulai mendingin.

Kau mulai menangis histeris sembari mengusap tubuhku yang dingin. "Jungkook…" panggilmu pilu.

Aku menunggu. Masih memandanginya-dirimu- dengan tubuh transparan.

"Aku tidak suka dipermainkan," kututup mataku erat, "bangun dan katakan padaku bahwa kau sedang bercanda. Karena kali ini candaanmu tidak lucu, sayang."

Pria itu mulai berlutut. Memandangi parasku yang pucat dengan rasa berharap. Tidak ada hembusan napas. Ia meremas baju tepat di dadaku.

"Maafkan aku…"

Kupandangi ia sendu. "maaf sempat meninggalkanmu."

Kau pun menangis hebat setelahnya. Punggung yang selalu berdiri kokoh kini bergetar dan rapuh. Tidak tahan, kucoba untuk merengkuhmu walau tahu kini aku hanyalah bayangan. Hanya sekadar ikut menangis bersamamu.

 _Dasar pembohong. Bukankah sudah kukatakan agar tidak menangis?_

Tidak ada waktu lagi. Kusentuh tangannya yang menggenggam tangan dari ragaku yang mulai mendingin. Yah, dingin layaknya hujan. Meski begitu di saat - saat terakhir pun kau selalu menyalurkan kehangatan kepadaku.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook."

 _Yah, aku juga sangat mencintaimu._

Kubisikkan balasan rasaku di tengah angin.

Untuk terakhir kali aku tersenyum kepadanya. Kepada Kim Taehyung.

Dialah sosok _latte_ yang selalu menghangatkan hariku -selamanya.

.FIN.

* * *

Hai salam kenal semuanya, khususnya Army ^-^ !

Saya masih terbilang baru dalam fandom Vkook. Saya harap kalian senang saat membacanya. Jika ada hal yang mengganjal bisakah kalian meninggalkan pesan kesan dan saran di kotak _review_? Mohon bantuannya - !

Kenapa sih harus _rain_ sama _latte_? Soalnya aku suka pas hujan terus seduh _mocca latte_. Plak :v. Akhirnya lahirlah cerita ini. Intinya, Jungkook nyeritain gimana Taehyung baginya. Hingga akhirnya menyeret pikirannya ke realita. Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini.

Sebenarnya cerita ini mau saya _publish_ di lapak sebelah warna orenji- a.k.a wat*pa*, tapi masih nunggu moment dulu :v plak. Haha. Pokoknya kalau ada kesempatan dan cerita ini sukses di sini nanti aku coba _publish_ di sana. Akhir kata. Terima kasih, dan salam kenal \\(^-^)/ !


End file.
